The Littlest Malfoy
by Apollonia of the Blue Thorn
Summary: Lilac Isabelle Manning is an ordinary girl living with her adoptive parents: Mollie and Jonathan Manning. When her parents take her on vacation to London, she meets her real parents: the rich Malfoys. But Lilac might not be what the Malfoys bargained for.
1. Chapter 1: Journey to London

Chapter One:

"Lilac! Come down here at once!"

Lilac Isabelle Manning sighed and tossed her clothes haphazardly into a brown-and-white plaid suitcase. Her mother, father and her were going to London for part of the vacation.

"Lilac! Do I have to come and get you?"

Lilac's mother called up the stairs.

"Coming, Mamma!"

Lilac called back. Lilac zipped up the suitcase, grabbed the handle and dashed down the stairs.

Lilac had on what she called her 'traveling' outfit. She had on a pale blue periwinkle tank top with a white jean jacket over it. She wore thin, light velvet leggings of light purple. On her feet were white party sandals. Her long, blonde shoulder length hair was tied up in a ponytail with a white ribbon to keep it out of her pretty robin-egg blue eyes.

The three of them got into the car and they drove off. As often happened when she was in the same place for a long time with nothing to do, she began to wonder about her birth parents. She imagined that her mother had blonde hair like her own and beautiful green eyes. She imagined that her mother was her loyal friend and confidant, that her father had black hair and arms for hugging, that her mother wore a warm smile whenever her daughter was near.

It wasn't that she didn't love her adoptive parents but inside her, she had always yearned to know, who her biological parents were. She daydreamed until she fell asleep in the car.

They reached the hotel by nightfall; Lilac woke up to the crunch of the car on gravel. The hotel was a pink and yellow building, artfully painted so the pink and yellow didn't clash. The hotel was only three stories tall, from the outside it looked quite small but inside it was in fact quite large. Each guest had their own apartment: living room/dinning room, two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, three closets and a pantry.

Lilac's room was painted a soft yellow, the floor was wood: cherry. Her bed was old-fashioned but nice: A four-poster bed draped with silken silver curtains. The bed had silk sheets and a silk comforter, as well as a cozy, thick quilt. The pillow was thick with feathers. Next to the bed was a night table with a lamp on it. There were four big windows; in front of one was the bed. In front of another was a nice maple wood desk with another lamp and a twirl-y, desk chair.

Lilac sat on her knees in the chair and peered out the window. She could see snow and a forest that she hadn't noticed before. 'And out there was that some kind of person?' Lilac wondered.

"Lilac!"

Lilac's mother called.

"Time for bed, darling!"

Her mother, Mollie came into the room.

"Why don't you get your nightgown on and brush your teeth?"

Lilac sighed,

"Yes, Mamma."

Lilac changed into her blue silken nightgown and brushed her teeth. Then, she climbed into bed. Her mother started to tuck her in, and then stopped.

"Why don't you read for a while?"

Her mother suggested,

"Only, try not to read too long."

Lilac nodded her head enthusiastically; she had noticed a pile of books in the hotel's lobby.

Her father, Jonathan came in, too. That was unusual, usually only Lilac's mother put her to bed.

"Night, sweetheart,"

He said hugging his daughter close. Lilac hugged her father back,

"Night, Daddy!"

She said.

"Sleep tight,"

He said, getting up,

"Don't let the bedbugs bite!"

Lilac rolled her eyes at him,

"Oh, Daddy, don't be silly! If there were really bedbugs, this hotel would get no business."

Jonathan Manning smiled fondly and, yet, it seems, sadly at his adoptive daughter.

Tomorrow might be the last day he ever saw her.

He flicked off the main light switch leaving the lamp next to the bed on for Lilac to read by.

Lilac waited until her father had left the room and she was sure that he was in his own room.

She climbed out of the two-story hotel through her window.

She made sure to jamb it so that she could open it when she came back.

She let herself down slowly but suddenly her fingers slipped and she fell to the ground. Lilac braced herself for the hard cement ground, but in the last half a foot, she floated gently to the ground.

Lilac stared at her hands in confusion, but then decided to ponder it later.

She slipped in through the first story window, into the marble and granite lobby.

She looked around; only one young woman seemed to be about.

"Excuse, me?"

She called softly.

"Would you know where any of the books that, I saw this morning are?"

The woman whirled around, and then relaxed when she saw Lilac's face. Lilac saw that she was wearing a sort of fancy robe, in an apricot yellow.

"Aren't you Narcissa's daughter?"

"Um,"

Lilac had no idea who 'Narcissa' was, but she was clever enough to notice it would probably be the quickest way to get what she wanted,

"Yes, actually."

"I daresay, you've probably read all of them already, eh?"

"Err,"

Lilac said thinking fast,

"Yes, three or four times, but I do like to re-read them."

"Here you go then,"

The woman handed her seven or eight books, and then added,

"I'm Nikki Moretti. My family's Italian, pure-bloods, you know."

Lilac nodded, "Pleased to meet you, Nikki."

"You, too, Lilac. Have you started at Hogwarts, yet?"

"Y-yes."

'What _is_ Hogwarts?' Lilac wondered.

"Well, then go to bed. It is late."

"Goodnight, Nikki,"

Lilac skipped back outside and shimmied up to the window. She crawled through the window with her books.

She closed the window and sat down on the bed. She examined at the titles of the books that she had found:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk;

_A History of Magic_

By Bathilda Bagshot;

_Magical Theory_

By Adalbert Waffling;

_Quidditch Through the Ages_

By Kennilworthy Whisp;

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

By Newt Scamander;

_The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

By Beedle the Bard;

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

By Phyllida Spore;

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_

By Emeric Switch;

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

By Arsenius Jigger;

And

_An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe_

By Mollie O'Brien & Marie Haines.

"What kind of books are these?"

Lilac wondered aloud.

"It seems like a joke but if it were a joke, why go to so much trouble?"

"LIGHTS, OUT!" Mollie called from the other room.

Lilac was about to protest when she realized it probably wasn't the best idea to tell her mother that she had been climbing in and out of windows.

_Click_. Lilac twisted the light's knob. The room flooded with darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Touring London

Chapter Two:

Note to my readers: In Chapter One, Nikki had met Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco, before. She assumed that Lilac was Narcissa's daughter, because she looks so much like her. ENJOY this new chapter!

--

Chapter Two:  
Touring London

The sun in Lilac's eyes woke her eyes. "Ugh," She complained, as she turned over in her bed. Then, she remembered where she was. She jumped out of bed, and yelled, "LONDON!" She quickly got dressed and joined her parents in the living room/ dining room.

"Morning, sleepy-head," Her mom greeted her, affectionately."Morning, Mom, Dad," She said back, yawning, "What are we going to do today?" She asked, chirpily. Her parents exchanged an anxious look. "Well," Her mother began, slightly uncomfortable, "We were thinking, that today you could choose, where we go." "Ooh, can we visit Buckingham Palace? And I really want to go up big Ben, can we? And Madame Tussah's is supposed to be really nice. And I really, really want to see the Tower of London! Let's go to Westminster Abbey! Ooh, and Kennsington Gardens are supposed to be _soo_ pretty. And Windsor-" "Calm down, Lila, calm down! We can't do all that in one day," Her mother admonished her, "Pick three or four, at the most, for today." Lilac debated in her head, '_How to choose? I want to go EVERYWHERE! Fine, fine, fine. First: Beg Ben. Second: huh, the Tower of London, or Buckingham Palace? All right, Tower of London. Third: Madame Tussah's, of course! Fourth: Kennsington Gardens. Still, isn't fair that I can't do EVERYTHING!_' Out loud, she said, "Um, Big Ben, first. Then, we can see the Tower of London. Third, to Madame Tussah's Waxworks Gallery! Fourth, and lastly, the Kennsington Gardens." "All right, that sounds wonderful," Her father suggested, "Why don't we go up Big Ben, then Madame Tussah's? Next, we can go to the Kennsington Gardens, where we can have a picnic. Then, we finish up with the Tower of London." "That sounds perfect," Said Mollie and Lilac in unison. "What would you like for breakfast, Lilac?" Asked Mollie. "Eggs and toast." She bounced up in down in her chair. "You are the best parents ever, EVER!" She shouted. "That's sweet," Said her mother turning away. _Something is definitely weird here. Weird! I likey weird! Weird is fun…Back to the __weird idea?, _thought Lilac, somewhat normally for _her_. "Rise and shine, people! We're going touring in London! Yah!" Mollie and Jonathan just laughed at their extremely loud, excited and hyper daughter. It was completely normal for their daughter to act hyper and insane. Yep, that's right, COMPLETELY normal. "So, my eggs and toast?" demanded Lilac. "Here, they are, Miss Impatient," Mollie smiled as she handed Lilac a plate with eggs and toast on it. "Thank you," responded Lilac as she wolfed down her food.

--"Yah!" Lilac skipped alongside her parents. "We're going to the tower of London! We're going to the tower of London!" "Calm, down." "No, I can't, Daddy! You don't understand! The tower of London is where Bloody Queen Mary put princess Elizabeth." _More like tortured. That's why I want to go there. It'll be fun…must see torture device… _"Oh, well," My mother sighed, "Let her burn off some energy." _I don't think you understand. I can stay like this for a long, long time. Mwahaha!  
--_

"Picnic!" That was our young heroine, Lilac, (**A/N**: Heroine, hah! That's a good one. Heroine, heroin…so similar…) "That looks very good." "Thank you, Lilac-y." Said my 'mom'; sometimes she scares me (my _mom_, I mean), maliciously. "You _so_ did not, just call me, Lilac-y." "I did too." "But Lilac-y sounds all prissy, and stuck-up." "Oh? And you're not stuck-up, or prissy?" asked Mollie. "No," I bit into a lemon tart. _LEMON TART!! Drool…you dolt; you're already eating one. Oh_. Mother tousled my curls. _Yes, I have curls.  
_I ate a lemon tart, another lemon tart-well, three in fact, an egg salad sandwich, and a lot of lemonade.  
_The tower of London was awesome! For so reason, not everyone seemed so interested in the idea of torture devices. -sniffle- I wonder why?_

--

"So? Are we going out to dinner or something?" I asked my parents when we got back at sevenish. My parents exchanged another anxious look. _What's with all the anxious looks? Share! I want to be able to exchange a look. _"What's going on?" I asked, aloud. "Err…" Mollie began, unconsciously twirling her hair around her finger. "Yes?" I demand. _It's been pretty obvious that they've keeping a secret all day. And I for one want to know what it is. _My dad grabs my mom's hand, and says, "Well, honey. We forgot to tell you, there is an important…colleague that I have to meet." "So?" _Why does that matter? _"Erm…Well, Lilac we sort of agreed to bring our families." _Nooooooooo! _"How could you do this to me?" Lilac whined, "and you waited until the last minute to tell me." My parents exchange a _she-__**is**__-right-you-know_ look. _I get the feeling that I'm not being told everything.Oh, wait, I have an excuse! _"I can't go, though." "What do you mean, Lila?" My mom asks confused. "Because, it's a fancy dinner party. And I didn't bring any dresses." _Score!_


End file.
